happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Killer Unleashed
Killer Unleashed is an episode of the 68th season. This episode introduces Barry, the barracuda assassin who hides his friendliness under a dark secret. Starring *Barry Featuring *Lifty & Shifty *Conspiracy *Tycoon Appearances *Cuddles *Lumpy *Random Plot A shadowed assailant wearing robes and a large hat walks over to a telephone on a stone wall, which is ringing. The robed assailant answers the phone and the person on the other side of the telephone, showing a shadowed entity, tells the assailant that he wants Lifty and Shifty dead. The robed assailant agrees by hanging up. The assailant turns around, revealing to be Barry the assassin barracuda. He hides a knife behind his back and walks offscreen. Lifty and Shifty are seen breaking into a house. Being Random's house, it has tons of random stuff hanging on the wall or random things on the ground. Lifty and Shifty each put Random's stuff in the two bags they brought. Random exits the kitchen and sees the two thieves. She thinks they're Santa Claus and hugs Shifty, thinking he's Santa Claus, then asks him for a lemon. Shifty shrugs and takes a lemon out of his bag. Random bites into the lemon and sucks on it. Lifty and Shifty snicker and continue taking stuff. Barry enters Random's house through the front door. As Lifty and Shifty continue stealing stuff, Barry continues to walk through Random's house, with the camera panning on his feet as he walks. Lifty and Shifty split up and wander the house. The screen splits into three screens, with Lifty's on the top, Shifty's on the left and Barry's on the right. Shifty runs into Barry on accident, who stabs him in the chest. As Shifty gasps in pain, Barry takes out his pistol and shoots Lifty in the head three times and then walks away. He soon runs into Lifty, who runs away from him. He shoots him in the back of the head and exits the house through the front door. Random comes back and wonders where Santa went. Barry goes back to the stone wall with the telephone and is told by the shadowed assailant to assassinate Cuddles. The shadowed assailant tells Barry that Cuddles will be at the mall in a few minutes. Barry agrees to this and hangs up. He sees Cuddles going to the mall and enters the mall after him. He follows Cuddles, often hiding behind objects when Cuddles gets suspicious. Barry then attempts to stab Cuddles. Unfortunately, Cuddles turns around and sees Barry about to stab him. He starts screaming in fear, attracting Lumpy the mall cop, who strolls over to Cuddles and Barry. He prepares to taze Barry but Barry tosses a smoke bomb just in time, making Lumpy taze Cuddle until his eyes explode. Barry emerges from behind a bush and walks outside. Barry calls the shadowed assailant and tells him that he killed Cuddles. The assailant tells Barry to kill Tycoon, as many people are mad about how his company is firing people. The shadowed assailant tells Barry that Tycoon will be at a restaurant. He also suggests Barry dresses as a chef and cooks him a meal with poison in it. Barry agrees to this and hangs up. He then puts on a chef hat and a white shirt and pants and follows Tycoon. As Tycoon asks the waiter for pasta and sauce, Barry kills a chef by choking him with a scarf. He takes the chef's place and makes pasta and sauce for Tycoon. Before the waiter takes the pasta, Barry puts poison in it. Tycoon eagerly waits and sees the waiter serving the pasta to him. He eats the pasta and dies of poisoning. Barry quickly makes his police once he hears police sirens. He then puts on his standard outfit. The shadowed assailant calls one more time and tells Barry to kill Conspiracy. He looks for Conspiracy's house on a computer at the library and writes down the address. He then heads to Conspiracy's house. Apparently, Conspiracy knows someone's trying to kill him and locks his doors and windows. Barry shuts off the power by breaking the circuit box on Conspiracy's wall. Conspiracy gasps in fear and turns on a flashlight. He sees Barry looking through his windowshades and screams in fear. He hides in the bathroom and locks the door. Barry tries to unlock the door with a bobby pin but he is unable to do so. He takes a jar with a scorpion in it out of his cloak and lets the scorpion crawl underneath the door. Barry then walks away. Conspiracy hears Barry walk away and sighs in relief. The scorpion makes its way underneath the door and injects its poison into Conspiracy's heart by crawling up to his chest, causing Conspiracy to die instantly. Just before the end credits, Barry is seen walking along a road, hitch hiking. He keeps his thumb up as he continues walking. He soon gives up and runs into the road. A car stops for him and he kindly asks the person for a ride. The person lets Barry into the passenger seat of his vehicle and drives away. Deaths *Shifty is stabbed in the sternum. *Lifty is shot in the back of the head. *Cuddles' eyes explode. *A chef is killed by Barry. *Tycoon dies of poisoning. *Conspiracy is stung in the heart by a scorpion. Trivia *This is Barry's debut. *Barry originally punched Lifty's heart three times, which would've caused his heart to explode. This was changed because he runs into Shifty first and that Lifty runs away from him. *In episodes after this with him in them, Barry would often be a featuring character being hired by other characters. *The shadowed assailant is never seen again in the series. Category:User:RandomzSunfish23901's Episodes Category:Season 68 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes